Patients with Kallman's syndrome are known to have multiple midline defects. In this study, two additional midline defects, both opthalmic, have been identified to occur with sufficient frequency that these signs should be evaluated routinely. The first is a transillumination defect of the iris inferior quadrant which is more subtle and far more common than a complete iris coloboma. The second is dysmetric horizontal saccades which are attributed currently to a midline defect of the cerebellum. These findings provide a more complete characterization of the identifiable midline defects of patients with Kallman's syndrome.